Pesk Control
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: In the movie we catch a small glimpse of Needy's pet ferret, Spector, but what we don't see is when Jennifer met the small albino rodent. Jen/Needy Pre-movie, before all the horror Rated high T for the frequent use of the "F-word" written in Needy's POV


AN: Just watched Jennifer's Body and fell in love with it. Couldn't help but write this small drabble.

Fun Fact: Needy's pet ferret was named after Phil Spector or something like that.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Pesk Control

"What the fuck is that?!" Jen's high frantic voice rang throughout my bedroom, startling me from the Hamlet essay I was currently working on.

Spinning around in my chair, I laughed at the sight of my best friend, standing stock still on my bed, clutching a nearby bat I usually had hidden behind my dresser, Hell "momma bear" always told me you could never be too safe. Her deep blue eyes were wide with fear and anticipation, lips pursed with deep concentration as she scanned her surroundings.

Smiling, I calmly asked, "What was what, Jen?"

She didn't answer for a moment, still searching for whatever the fuck had scared the shit out of her. The cheerleader's hands clenched tighter on the metal weapon, as she barked defiantly, "Something fucking touched my foot!" Shoving the tip of my bat in my direction she crudely snapped, "It fucking crawled under your desk!"

Glancing down at my desk, I got down on all fours, back arched giving my biff a nice view of my ass. I could faintly hear the groan of lust release from her throat as she watched tentatively, readying herself until she was needed, while still looking firmly at my backside, "N-Needy, be careful will ya?!"

I scanned the darkness beneath the wooden piece of furniture searching for the "monster" when I saw the little devil or should I say "angel". Giggling I reached further in grasping his snowy white fur, yanking him out and cradling his small body in my arms lovingly, "Spector!"

"What the fuck is a Spector?!" Jennifer cautiously peered over my shoulder and screamed at the sight of my pet ferret, "What the fuck are you doing, Needy?!"

Oh right, I forgot to mention to her about Spector, he was never really around when she came over…which was every day. He just didn't like people besides me and my mom, "Jen this is Spector, my pet ferret." I turned around and faced the beauty on my bed, who still refused to loosen her grip on the weapon, "Come on Jen! He's harmless!"

"He's a disgusting rat! Why the fuck do you have him?! Why the fuck didn't I know about that thing?!" She jabbed at me with the bat, disgust written across her pretty face at the sight of Spector.

"Oh come on Jen! He's harmless!" I nuzzled my "baby", "He doesn't bite or anything!" I walked towards her, except every step I took, she mimicked as she backed away. God, she was always afraid of mice and other rodents.

"Get that thing away from me Needs! I swear to fucking God, if you keep coming near me with that rat I'm gonna fucking kill the both of you!" Her ocean blue orbs flashed with warning.

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Jennifer to over exaggerate, "Jen, it's alright. Really, Spector wouldn't even harm a fly!" Ok…that was a lie. Just last night the little trouble maker had fucking massacred a mouse in the basement. Blood had been splattered everywhere, a bitch to clean up.

She swallowed, watching me intently with her sapphire eyes, "A-are you sure?"

I smiled sweetly, "Of course, Jen! Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah I do Needs, but that thing is a fucking piece of evil shit!"

"Jen…" I began walking towards her, "It's going to be alright, I promise." I could clearly see the muscles in her arms tighten, body tense in readiness, jaw subconsciously clenching and unclenching.

Her eyes didn't dare to break contact with mine until I was directly in front of her, Spector squirming around in my hands. Climbing up onto the bed next to her, I reached out and gently stroked her pale hands, "You need to let the bat go, Jen…" She complied and tossed it away from her form, still watching me closely.

Reaching out again, I gently took her hand and pulled her closer, "Hold out your hands like this…That's it. Now I'm going to hand him to you. If he struggles…please don't throw him."

She nodded curtly as I slowly eased the white ferret into her hands. A small whimper escaped her mouth as he sniffed her palms. In baited breath I waited, watching her for any signal of distress. A few seconds went by and I was please to hear a small giggle escape from her pink parted lips, Spector rolling in her white hands, "You know…he's actually kinda cute." She sent me a wide grin, before cooing softly at him, "Hi Spector! I'm Jennifer, Needs' biff and her fucking sex kitty."

I sighed and playfully swatted at her shoulder, "Yeah ok sex cat."

She continued to smile, while still holding Spector in her hands, "I am, and you know it! So don't you ever forg-…what the fuck is he doing?!"

Looking down I broke out into laughter as I watched him take a nice shit in her palm, "I should've warned you he does that sometimes."

"Take him!" Shoving him into my outstretched hands she darted towards the bathroom screaming foul curses towards my poor little Spector.

Tears streamed from my eyes, my fit of laughter racking my spine as I placed him on the ground. He scuttled away, knowing farewell that he would be better off away from the raging cheerleader in the next room.

A few minutes later, the "victim" reappeared, face flushed in embarrassment and anger, "What the fuck Needy?!"

Giggling I shrugged, "W-what? He was just giving you a present."

"He fucking shat on my hand!"

"He loves you!"

"No! You love me, that _thing_ doesn't!"

I sighed, "Don't be like that Jen," I walked over to her and pulled the beautiful, perfect girl into my arms, savoring the warmth her body emitted, "Pretend he's our love baby."

A smile slowly formed on her lips, "Love baby, huh?" Pulling me closer she gazed down lustfully into my light blue eyes, "What do you say if we try for another one?" She seductively ran her hands down my sides, producing a small gasp from my lips.

"Y-yeah, let's play boyfriend girlfriend."

She shook her head, while lowering her face towards mine, "No," she whispered huskily, eyes glazing over with desire, "let's play mommy and daddy." She captured my lips with hers in a passionate and wet kiss, pushing and guiding me towards the bed we usually shared.

AN: And that's it folks! Hope some of you write more stories for this adorable couple! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
